<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Passion by Amee19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958484">True Passion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19'>Amee19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:09:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28958484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amee19/pseuds/Amee19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliott has always loved painting.</p><p>5 times Eliott painted something major + 1 time it was somebody else</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>75</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Passion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You know me 🥰 I just can't help writing Elu + Mpreg ❤</p><p>So as the description says, 5 times it was Eliott that painted something important and the 1 time it was someone else</p><p>Requests are open if there's something you would like to read 🥰</p><p>Please tell me if you enjoyed this ❤ Comments make my day ❤</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliott has always loved painting. He lost count of how many times as a kid he just dropped the brushes and dipped his hands right into the paint, spreading it all over his parents' walls. Maybe it was the innocent smile he always gave them when they found him, stained for the tips of his hair to his toes, or maybe it was the way he always proudly showed off what he had done, but they never seriously scolded him for using the walls as his improvised canvasses. Instead, they would ruffle his hair and remind him all he had to do was ask if he wanted them to buy him something to paint on. Or maybe it's simply because they wanted to encourage him and his art.</p><p>One way or another, paint has been a part of his life for as long as he could remember but on a handful of occasions, it wasn't much about the painting itself but rather the context around it.</p><p>The first time it happens, Eliott is 18 but he's feeling more nervous than he's ever been before. After two weeks of tiptoeing around, stealthily sneaking drawings into Lucas' books and bag whenever he wasn't looking, he's finally facing him again but there's something in those big blue he fell for that wasn't there before. He's on the defense, already bracing himself for whatever Eliott could possibly be about to do. The thing is, he's got no plan this time.</p><p>A month ago, when he had brought Lucas to his apartment with the promise of beers, he was already thinking about offering him so he would stay just a little longer and it had worked in the end. Then, on Valentine's Day, he had invited him to his place, once again luring him with beers, joints and music. Sure, Chloé had invited herself over that time, bringing Lucille along and no matter how shitty their double date had turned out to be in the end, he had gotten to kiss Lucas and show him his special place, his safe haven so it had been a success too. Today though, he has no plan. He had been on his way to the bus stop, already planning on what he was going to draw Lucas next week when the other boy had texted him and following their short exchange, he had turned around and nearly ran back to the common room.</p><p>Now though, he's standing next to Lucas as they're both staring at that atrocious mural and he has no idea of what to do or say next. Or rather he does but that would only scare Lucas away again.</p><p>
  <em>I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I heard what people say about you and I wish I could have been with you to face them. You were never the problem. It was always me. Me and my messed up brain.</em>
</p><p>"So what were you planning to do?" he asks instead.</p><p>But Lucas doesn't know so Eliott offers an alternative; to pollock it all up and when Lucas asks him what he means, he gets some of his confidence back.</p><p>"Wait!" he says with a smile as he picks up a brush. "I'll show you."</p><p>And when Lucas teases him about art, Eliott finally stops holding his breath and grins and motions for him to try instead. The banter they fall into is easy, familiar. It's how they've been interacting since they met. At the bus stop the two first times they talked, at his place, on the street when he was walking him home, in Lucas' bed. It's how they've been since the beginning.</p><p>"It's nice to see you smile," he confesses, feeling his heart swelling up with how much he already likes this boy, how much he's flipped his world upside down simply by existing. "I had missed it."</p><p>But Lucas' features harden at this as he turns around to look at him. He doesn't have that defensive look in his eyes anymore. There's hurt there.</p><p>"You and Lucille looked happy together," he delivers in an icy tone, nothing like he usually uses. "It's cool you're talking to each other again!"</p><p>And just like that, Eliott feels like he's just been stabbed through the heart. How? He saw him? Is that why he's been ignoring his drawings until today? That explains so much.</p><p>"You can't say that!" he tells him, feeling a lump in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>Why? Isn't it obvious? Doesn't he know that what once he felt for Lucille is nothing to what he feels for him right now?</p><p>"Since I met you you're the one that matters!"</p><p>
  <em>You're the only one who will ever matter. I love you.</em>
</p><p>He doesn't wait for an answer before dipping his brush into paint again and starts splattering it over the wall. He takes another look at Lucas and he can see the resolve fading away in his eyes before he finally joins him and starts painting with him. A few more seconds and Eliott would have started begging.</p><p>
  <em>Please forgive me.</em>
</p><p>Then, after he paints Lucas' nose green and they throw aside the brushes, he finds himself giggling as they start using each other as their canvas, ruining their clothes. But then, they find themselves only inches from each other and Eliott holds his breath. As much as he wants to lean in and claims Lucas' lips as his own, it has to be Lucas' choice so he looks into those big blue eyes and sends a quick prayer to his lucky star up there, hoping to have one more chance with him. He won't screw it up this time.</p><p>
  <em>Please!</em>
</p><p>However, it seems like the odds are in his favor today as Lucas crosses the distance between them and kisses him, Eliott's hands immediately coming up to cup his cheeks. There's no going slow this time though. They lost two weeks because of what he did and it's about time they make up for it.</p><p>They quickly start discarding their paint stained clothes and when he feels the younger boy's skin against his own, Eliott feels like he could cry tears of relief. It's only been 16 days and yet he feels like it's been an eternity since he last felt Lucas' lips on his own, even longer since he felt his hands on his body. But he's got him back and this time, he isn't about to let him go.</p><p>Eventually, he's got Lucas entirely naked pinned against the wall, looking at him with lust blown eyes and his cheeks flushed despite the paint covering them. In this moment, Eliott could swear there's no way he could be more beautiful than he does right now.</p><p>By the time they're done, there's probably more paint on their skin and there is on the wall. However, despite the mess they've done, something beautiful came out of it and he's not just talking about their impromptu homage to Jackson Pollock but rather about this thing in between them. He still doesn't know if he gets to call Lucas his boyfriend yet but then, the younger boy slips his hand in his after they've put their clothes back on in a haste as he starts walking backward toward the exit, his eyes never leaving Eliott's.</p><p>"I hope you don't mind the couch because I've lost my room," he tells him with a look that makes Eliott's cock twitch.</p><p>Couch, bed, the floor. As long as he gets to be with Lucas, he couldn't care less about where they are.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time it happens is about a year later. He and Lucas have just moved into their apartment together. Their first home. They had pretty much been unofficially living together for a while already because of all of Lucas' stuff that had found its way into his closet, his drawers, his cupboards but now it's official.</p><p>They've already decorated the whole place except for the bedroom. Except for moving their furniture in there, nothing has changed since the first day. Nothing but the three squares of paint on the wall. He had done those on their first week there as he was looking for the right shade of blue to paint the room. They got their fair share of jokes about what a terrible fuck it must have been the night of their housewarming party but they laughed them off. They probably will keep hearing about it for years but it was worth every second of it.</p><p>Now though, it's been over a month since they've moved and neither he and Lucas can stand the squares of paint anymore so he takes the opportunity of his boyfriend having classes today while he doesn't to finally do something about the wall. And he's got the perfect idea for it. He doesn't even need to look at the drawing. He's spent so much time on it he could probably redo it with his eyes closed.</p><p>He starts as soon as Lucas leaves, kissing him softly on the lips and wishes him a good day off. When the door closes behind his boyfriend, he jumps off the couch and immediately makes his way to their bedroom. Getting the mattress out of it himself is quite a challenge but soon enough, he has moved their bed to the living room and pushed the nightstands against the opposite wall to have some space to work. He picked up the paint on his way to the videoclub the night before and made sure his boyfriend didn't see it when he got home. It's a surprise.</p><p>He opens all the windows and changes into a pair of sweatpants as well as a t-shirt he doesn't mind staining with paint before setting his music on a speaker and gets to work.</p><p>After a moment, he falls into a total trance, his hands working on their own, tracing the lines on the wall while he hums to the songs playing, holding himself back from bouncing on his feet with excitement.</p><p>He can't tell exactly how long he spends there, recreating his drawing on a much bigger scale and into a more permanent way but by the time he's done, the sun is already beginning to set over the city while his stomach is growling. He ate a toast and drank a coffee with Lucas this morning before he left for school but he skipped lunch entirely, too enthralled by his work to even notice it was time for it.</p><p>Sighing, he throws his brush into one of the cans and steps back, wiping some sweat off his forehead, not even realizing he's spreading some of the blue paint he had on the back of his hand. He takes a deep breath before looking at the finished result and what he sees makes him smile.</p><p>It's not perfect. Some things are off from the original while he's added more details to make it look more like the first kiss than the final storyboard drawing of Polaris but he loves it. The little spiky hairs on the creature's head looking just like his hedgehog's, the raindrops falling around them, their foreheads pressed together with barely enough space to breathe in between them. He managed to recreate what was without a doubt the happiest moment of his life. Now he's just got to hope Lucas will love it too.</p><p>He barely has enough time to close the lids of the paint and put them away before he hears the front door opening followed by the sound of his footstep entering their apartment. No longer holding himself back from bouncing, he quickly moves to the hallway and finds Lucas taking off his jacket and hanging off the hook by the door.</p><p>"Hey!" he excitedly greets the younger boy, stepping closer.</p><p>"Hi!" Lucas starts just as happily before he finishes taking off his scarf and takes a look at Eliott, frowning at the state he's in. "Baby! What happened? What are you-"</p><p>But Eliott doesn't let him finish, just grabbing his hand and pulling him along as he makes his way back to their bedroom.</p><p>"Come with me!" he tells him, grinning widely, his smile stretching from one side to the other. "I've got a surprise for you!"</p><p>As they near their room, he moves so he's standing behind his boyfriend, covering his eyes with his hands.</p><p>"Give me a hint," Lucas pleads him with a childish pout Eliott has to hold himself back from kissing away. "Please!"</p><p>But the older boy just giggles and pushes him forward a little, making him step in their bedroom, facing his masterpiece.</p><p>"You're ready?" he can't help but wonder, pressing a kiss to Lucas' cheek.</p><p>"I can look?" he wonders and still giggling, Eliott nods and slowly takes his hand off him, revealing the project he just spent his day on.</p><p>Lucas' mouth drops wide open but his lips stretch into a wide smile while his eyes light up.</p><p>"You didn't!" his boyfriend exclaims as he takes in the sight. "How? I haven't even been gone for twelve hours!"</p><p>Eliott chuckles and plasters himself on his back, hugging his waist tightly as he buries his face into his neck.</p><p>"I was inspired," he explains, pressing a kiss on his pulse. "Beside, I wanted to surprise you. Do you like it?"</p><p>"Like it?" Lucas exclaims as he turns around to face him, now smiling from one ear to the other. "I love it! It's gorgeous! Just like everything you do!"</p><p>Eliott can feel himself blushing at the praise but Lucas doesn't seem like he's anywhere near done.</p><p>"I mean it!" he insists, throwing his arms around Eliott's neck. "It's beautiful! Whether it's your drawings, your paintings or even that script you had done for Polaris, everything you do is breathtaking!"</p><p>As he feels his cheeks turning to an even darker shade of red, he can't help but chuckle, tightening his arms around his boyfriend's waist. Art seems easier to him now that he has found his muse in Lucas to inspire him.</p><p>"Do you ever regret it?" the younger boy asks him, motioning to the freshly painted wall. "Not getting to make Polaris I mean?"</p><p>Eliott just shrugs and sighs happily, leaning forward so he can bump their foreheads together.</p><p>"I used to but not anymore," he explains with a smile. "Not anymore since I did better than to make it. I lived it. With you."</p><p>The smile Lucas gives him in that moment could probably end all wars, cure cancer and stop climate change but Eliott doesn't get to appreciate it for long as his boyfriend presses their lips together and the older boy kisses him right back.</p><p>"You must be tired from spending all day painting so here's what we're gonna do," Lucas says after pulling back. "We're going to take a shower and I'll make sure to wash every single last drop of paint off you. Then, you're going to lay down in bed and I'll give you the best massage you've ever gotten in your life and if you don't fall asleep, I'm going to show you just how much I love you."</p><p>"Can't wait," Eliott agrees before chasing his boyfriend's lips, pulling him into another kiss.</p><p>***</p><p>The next time it happens is during a cold, rainy July day. School is over, Eliott isn't working today and a mere look outside through their windows was enough to discourage both of them to leave the apartment. It's the kind of day when neither feels like even moving out of bed except for fulfilling some basic need just as getting breakfast from the kitchen or using the bathroom.</p><p>It could be 10 in the morning or 15 o'clock. Eliott doesn't know and doesn't care either. It feels like the world has stopped spinning and nothing exists beyond their bedroom. Just him and Lucas. And he doesn't need anything else.</p><p>Neither of them bothered to get dressed so they're still down to their briefs while they pushed the sheet down to the end of the bottom of the bed. One would expect they have taken on the opportunity of spending the day locked up inside their apartment to fuck like bunnies during mating season but they haven't done anything beyond lazily kissing and cuddling, running their hands all over each other's body.</p><p>Eliott isn't religious but if Heaven truly exists, he hopes this is what it looks like. He can't imagine a more perfect way to spend eternity than to just lay down with Lucas, all the time of the world ahead of them.</p><p>"What are you thinking about?" his boyfriend asks him, delicately brushing away some hair off Eliott's face.</p><p>The older boy sighs happily and opens his eyes, meeting Lucas' big blue ones staring right at him, making him smile as he reaches for his boyfriend's face, tenderly stroking his cheek.</p><p>"Just that I must be in heaven," he confesses, his smile widening. "I don't think I've ever been happier."</p><p>Lucas snorts but shuffles closer, throwing a leg over Eliott's thigh.</p><p>"This isn't heaven," he says, brushing their noses together, "because that would mean you're dead and I prefer you being alive."</p><p>Eliott chuckles and leans forward, stealing a kiss.</p><p>"I love you," he breathes out as soon as he pulls back, running his thumb across Lucas' lower lip.</p><p>"I love you too," his boyfriend whispers right back at him with a blinding smile.</p><p>It's neither the first, the hundredth or even the thousandth time he says it but everytime he does, it still sends his heartbeat spiking. How did he ever get so lucky to have Lucas in his life? To have him love him back? He must have been a saint or something like that in his past life to deserve him in this one. The love of his life, the boy of his dreams, his soulmate, his muse.</p><p>"Is there something you want to do today?" he wonders, sighing happily as an idea starts forming in the back of his mind.</p><p>Lucas shakes his head but his smile turns into a knowing smirk, as if he had read his mind.</p><p>"No but you do," he teases, giggling. "Otherwise you wouldn't have asked."</p><p>Grinning, Eliott nods. There's no point in lying. Lucas knows him too well. Without waiting to be asked, he rolls onto his stomach, letting the upper half of his body hang off the side of the bed as he reaches for a box underneath it. He can feel Lucas absently tracing patterns all over his bare back with his fingertips and it's nearly enough to make him close his eyes and just enjoy the moment but he's got something in mind. Something he's been dying to try.</p><p>Lucas chuckles, his eyes shining with happiness when he sees what's inside the box.</p><p>"Paint?" he teases, picking one of the tubes to examine it. "That's what you're in the mood for?"</p><p>But Eliott shakes his head and rolls over so he's hovering over his boyfriend.</p><p>"Not just paint," he explains, kissing Lucas' cheek as he trails his fingers up and down his neck. "Body paint. I want to paint on you."</p><p>The younger boy doesn't even hesitate, giggling as he nods, leaning up for a kiss. Eliott indulges him, grinning against his lips before pulling back and playfully slapping his boyfriend's thigh.</p><p>"Come on!" he teases. "On your stomach! I wanna do your back."</p><p>Lucas does as he's asked and rolls onto his stomach, resting his head onto his crossed arms and making himself comfortable. Once he's settled, Eliott moves so he's straddling his boyfriend's thighs and sets up the paint.</p><p>"Ready?" he asks, tracing his fingertip down Lucas' spine. "Last chance to back out!"</p><p>The younger boy just shakes his head and sighs happily.</p><p>"Go on!" he tells Eliott. "I wanna see what you have in mind."</p><p>He doesn't need to say it twice. Eliott dips one of the brushes and gets to work. It's not as easy as he expected with his very ticklish boyfriend waggling underneath him but it will be worth it in the end. He knows it.</p><p>"Give me a hint," Lucas asks with a childish pout after a minute, looking over his shoulder at the older boy. "Please."</p><p>But Eliott just chuckles and shakes his head and keeps on working. The design is simple so it doesn't take him long before he's fully satisfied. Grinning, he puts the paint aside and reaches for his phone on the nightstand. He takes a picture of his boyfriend's back, pride swelling up in his chest before he rolls off his thighs and lays down beside him, showing off his masterpiece.</p><p>"It's the constellation of the little bear," he explains to Lucas before pointing to the brightest star. "And this is Polaris but did you know it's no longer the North Star?"</p><p>"What?" his boyfriend exclaims, confusion showing on his face. "Since when?"</p><p>"Since I met you," Eliott says, cupping Lucas' cheek and pulling him closer so their foreheads are pressed together. "If I ever get lost, I know it's not a star that will help me find my way home. It's you. You're my North Star."</p><p>Lucas giggles as some tears well up in his eyes but before the older boy can comment on them, Lucas crushes their lips together.</p><p>Eliott knows that sooner or later, they will have to shower and the night sky will disappear off his boyfriend's back but he doesn't mind. He can always repaint it another day. He wouldn't mind doing so every day for the rest of his life if Lucas wanted.</p><p>***</p><p>The fourth time it happens, Eliott feels like his heart is about to burst out of his ribcage. Tonight is the big night. Tonight is his first vernissage. There's going to be so many people. His friends and family, journalists, members of the upper class invited by the gallery. And all of them are going to be looking at his paintings, judging them. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all…</p><p>"Would you stop worrying?" Lucas playfully scolds him with a smile as he walks into their room. "I could hear you overthinking from the bathroom."</p><p>"Sorry," Eliott apologizes with a nervous chuckle. "I'm just...just-"</p><p>"Doubting yourself?" his fiancé finishes for him as he stands in front of him, arranging his collar for him.</p><p>The older man can't do anything but nod. The exposition is such a big deal. It's his chance to prove what he's capable of, to show the gallery they were right to give him this opportunity but on the other hand, if the critics are bad, if he doesn't quite reach their expectations or his own, he…</p><p>"Stop," Lucas tells him before pulling him into a quick kiss. "Everything is going to go well. People will absolutely adore your paintings, the guests will shower you in money to buy them and the critics will praise your work."</p><p>"You don't know that," Eliott whispers, feeling a brush of embarrassment spreading across his cheeks. "You haven't even seen those paintings."</p><p>No matter how much Lucas had begged, had tried to rope him into showing them, he had always refused, he had wanted to see his fiancé's reaction during the vernissage. Not before. Although, right now, maybe he should have. At least, he would have the certainty at least somebody would love them.</p><p>"I didn't," Lucas agrees as he throws his arms around the older man's neck, absently playing with the short hair on his nape, "but I know you and I know that everything you do is a fucking masterpiece! The mural in high school, our bedroom, every single drawing you've ever left me. Even those quick doodles you used to do on napkins when we would go out on lunch dates in university."</p><p>He stops and stands on his tiptoes, pressing their foreheads together, their noses brushing against each other's.</p><p>"You're an amazing artist, Eliott," he murmurs with a soft smile stretching on his lips. "You're going to blow everyone away tonight! I know it so even if you don't believe in yourself, please, then believe in me! They're going to love your work!"</p><p>He sighs and closes his eyes before nodding. He might doubt himself but he could never doubt Lucas. Never.</p><p>"You really think so?" he asks, his voice barely above a breath and Lucas nods, his smile widening barely an inch apart from his mouth.</p><p>"I am!" Lucas confirms, gently running his fingers through Eliott's hair. "Now let's go! Tonight is your big night and we can't be late!"</p><p>And as always, it turns out his fiancé was right. The vernissage is a success and by the end of the night, he's already received a dozen offers from guests to buy some of his paintings. The critics call him promising and say they're going to keep an eye on his career from now on while the gallery assures him that if his next works are as good as those are, they want to throw his next exposition too.</p><p>The whole evening seems like a dream that's too good to be true so as he's making his way home with an arm wrapped tightly around Lucas' waist, he can't help but pinch himself.</p><p>"Stop," the younger man teases as he grabs his free hand and intertwines their fingers together. "It was real! It wasn't a dream. I told you it would be a success."</p><p>"You did!" Eliott agrees, nodding before he pulls his fiancé into a soft, loving kiss. "I love you, baby! I'm so in love with you! I don't know what I'd do without you."</p><p>"Good thing you'll never have to find out," Lucas teases him. "And I love you too!"</p><p>***</p><p>It happens again a year later but this time, he's not nervous. Well, a little but he guesses it's a normal part of parenthood but more than anything, he's happy. So fucking happy he feels like he could scream it at the top of his lungs and it still wouldn't be enough to describe just how excited he is. This is really happening. He and Lucas are having a baby! Their little girl is coming in a few weeks. Their little princess. Their angel. Their Lily. But before she can come out, he needs to finish her nursery first so she will have a room of her own.</p><p>The furniture are bought and their boxes are in the living room, waiting for him to build them. He's got next Saturday planned with Idriss and Sofiane exactly for this reason. In a way, it's funny how things change with time. They went from spending their time together playing football to build baby furniture in the span of a decade. They really are turning into responsible adults after all.</p><p>Today though, it's only him. Him and the paint he bought to start working on the nursery. He's already applied a layer of primer on the walls earlier, covering the ugly shade of yellow with white. Now that it's dry though, it's time to add some colors to this place. No daughter of his shall ever have an ugly room if he's got a say in this.</p><p>As always, he takes honor into avoiding cliché so he didn't go for pink and white. Instead, he picked the colors of the rainbow and paints one over one of the walls next to a smiling sun. Then, on another wall, he paints different pairs of animals, all of them representing their friends who are just as excited as them for Lily to be born. He leaves the other two walls white but puts another layer of paint on them to hide any remaining evidence of the horrible yellow that was there before.</p><p>He's just finished when he hears the front door opening followed by the sound of Lucas stepping inside the house.</p><p>"My love?" he calls him and Eliott's smile widens, the same way it always does when his husband says it, even after years together.</p><p>"In the nursery!" he yells back before hastily closing the lids of the can, not wanting any fume of the paint to make the loves of his life sick.</p><p>A moment later, Lucas walks into the room and his smile grows as he takes a look on Eliott's handwork.</p><p>"Seems like someone's been busy!" he teases with a smirk and the older man can't help but giggle before stepping forward and cupping his husband's cheeks, pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>"I'm sure you've been too," Eliott teases right at him after pulling back. "How was shopping?"</p><p>Lucas snorts and shakes his head.</p><p>"You know how the girls have been since we found out it would be a Lily rather than a Tristan," the younger man reminds him, rubbing his belly. "They've unanimously decided she would be their little doll to dress up as they please so they practically emptied the store! It's all in the car. I would have taken it out but I know you would probably have ripped your hair if I did."</p><p>"You're right!" Eliott agrees as he nods before kneeling down in front of his husband and reverently lifting the bottom of his t-shirt, revealing his growing baby bump.</p><p>He tenderly strokes the swollen kiss before pressing a kiss right underneath his bellybutton.</p><p>"Hey my princess!" he happily greets their daughter, nuzzling his husband's stomach. "Did you miss me today while you were out shopping with your Papa and your aunts? Because I missed you very much! But while you were out, I worked on a surprise for you. It's your room, baby! Your own room! It's not fully ready yet but neither are you!"</p><p>Above him, Lucas chuckles and starts running his finger through Eliott's hair.</p><p>"You still have a few weeks left before you're allowed to come out, young lady! For now though, you're in the best place you could possible be! I bet it's all warm and cozy inside Papa right now, isn't it? I get it! Sometimes, I get to be inside him too and believe me, if I could, I would never pull out. I-"</p><p>"Eliott!" his husband warns him although the older man can hear the smile in his voice. "Don't say that to her!"</p><p>"I just want her to know how lucky she is to get to spend months inside of you," he teases right back, grinning although he does change the subject afterward, not wanting to risk Lucas' wrath which has gotten scarier since he got pregnant. "But baby, what I'm trying to say here is that I know how scary the world outside of Papa might look but we'll be right there for you when you'll be ready. Okay, my princess? We love you so much, Lily and as much as I can't wait to meet you, I want you to be ready first so a few more weeks left, baby!"</p><p>Suddenly, Lucas cups his cheeks, forcing him to look back up to him. He's smirking but there's tears in his eyes that look blown out, the blue having been swallowed by the black of his pupils.</p><p>"Just so you know," he starts off, biting on his lip, "if I wasn't pregnant already, right now, I would be begging you to knock me up!"</p><p>Eliott chuckles and stands up, keeping both of his hands over his husband's bump.</p><p>"Good!" he agrees, leaning forward so their mouths are barely an inch apart. "Because if you weren't pregnant, I would be begging you to let me get you pregnant."</p><p>Lucas' answer dies on his lips as Eliott claims them and slips his tongue past them, deepening the kiss. It's not like he can do much more in the nursery just yet. He has to wait for the paint to be dried anyway so he's more than willing to spend this time showing his husband just how much he loves him.</p><p>***</p><p>It takes him a few more years before he finally understands why his parents never really got mad at him for spreading paint all over their walls. Besides, it's entirely his fault for leaving Lily unsupervised for too long. Not that he was planning on it but when a two years old Marc got sick and threw up all over himself, he didn't have much choice.</p><p>After all, the twins were making Lucas exhausted so his husband had went to take a nap and the last thing Eliott wanted to do was to wake him up. He needs to rest as much as he can anyway because in three months, they're going to have a 4 years old daughter, a 2 years old son and newborn twins to take care of. Their nights are going to become even shorter than they already are…</p><p>So between Marc being covered with vomit, Lucas sleeping and the whole house already being baby proofed, he doesn't have much choice.</p><p>"Are you going to be okay on your own for a few minutes?" Eliott asks Lily, kneeling down beside her to be at her height. "I need to go give your brother a bath."</p><p>She makes a face at the smell coming from Simon who's clutching at Eliott, looking like he's about two seconds away from being sick again before looking back to him and giving him a toothy smile. He smiles back at her and kisses her forehead before standing up and making his way to the bathroom, careful to not move Simon around too much.</p><p>He washes him as quickly as he can, wiping away the vomit off his face, hands and hair. Once he's clean again, he wraps him in a thick towel to dry him off and then brings him to his room to put him in a new pyjama.</p><p>"You're a little hot, baby," he notices, putting the back of his hand on Simon's forehead. "Does it hurt somewhere?"</p><p>The toddler nods slowly, his big blue eyes welling up with tears. It's true that he's been oddly calm those last few days, not wanting to go play at the park, preferring to stay home and nap with Lucas which was a first. And now the fever and the nausea. Well, that explains a lot…</p><p>"Let me just change and then we're going to go get comfortable in the living room, okay?"</p><p>Simon nods again, sniffing a little while Eliott picks him up before making his way over to his and Lucas' own bedroom. It had taken him a while but eventually, with Lily, he had mastered the art of giving kids a bath without taking his own shower as well because of all the splashed water. However, it seems like the smell of vomit has attached itself to his own shirt and the last thing he wants is to make Simon sick again.</p><p>He carefully tiptoes into the dark bedroom and opens as quietly as he can a drawer, looking for a shirt. However, he had underestimated just how loud can a toddler be without even trying. He's just found a shirt closed the drawer when Simon sneezes and he can tell his husband is no longer sleeping.</p><p>"Hey," the younger man sleepily greets him and Eliott can't help but smile at the sight of Lucas.</p><p>His face half buried into his pillow, his hair falling into his eyes while his lips are stretched into a tired but happy smile as he pats the mattress besides him. His other hand is resting protectively over his bump and Eliott does as he's asked, laying down on the bed next to him. He sets Simon in between them and both of his hands instinctively go to Lucas' swollen belly, feeling the twins kick his palms.</p><p>They've been so active since they started moving it's no wonder his husband has been so tired through the whole pregnancy. Eliott can't imagine what it must be like to have those two tiny little humans inside of him, to feel them move all the time.</p><p>"How long have I been out?" Lucas wonders, covering Eliott's hand with his own and squeezing it.</p><p>"About two hours," he tells him but when he sees the frown on his husband's face, his smile widens. "Hey, don't feel bad about it. You needed to rest."</p><p>"Still," Lucas sighs before sniffing. "I'm the one who's pregnant so why you're the one who smell like vomit?"</p><p>The older man chuckles and points to Simon who has attached himself to Lucas' neck and realization flashes across his husband's face.</p><p>"Oh," he understands, resting his head on their son's.</p><p>Sighing happily, Eliott ruffles Simon's thick brown hair.</p><p>"Someone's feeling a little sick today," he explains as Lucas sits up with their son in his arms.</p><p>"Well then you should get changed before someone else throws up," his husband teases, slowly getting out of bed. "I'm going to take Lily's temperature just in case."</p><p>He doesn't wait for Eliott before walking out of the room with Simon hanging off his neck, clutching tighy at his Papa. The older man smiles and just takes a deep breath. Sometimes, his whole life still seems unreal. How did he get so lucky to have the love of his life love him right back, to marry him and to give him two wonderful children with two more on the way?</p><p>Grinning, he takes off his t-shirt and throws it in the laundry basket before putting on a clean one. He's just sitting up when he hears Lucas bursting into laughter from the living room.</p><p>"Baby?" his husband calls him between two fits of laugh. "What was Lily doing when you left her alone?"</p><p>Frowning, he quickly joins him, wondering what happened. It can't be that bad considering Lucas was laughig so what is it?</p><p>"She was drawing and- fuck!"</p><p>He can't help but swear loudly when he steps into the living room. Shit! How did it happen? He was only gone for a few minutes!</p><p>It seems like Lily got bored of drawing on old boring sheets of paper and picked a new canvas to express her skills on. The wall. There's hearts, smiling suns and animals all over the wall going from the floor to as high as she can reach standing on her tiptoes. Her open markers are scattered around her feet as evidence. When she hears him, she turns around and gives him a big toothy smile before proudly showing off what she did.</p><p>"Look Papa! Look Daddy!" she tells them before pointing to her handwork. "I'm an atist like you Daddy!"</p><p>And maybe it's the way she seems so proud of it, or the way she did it to be like him, but Eliott can't find it in himself to even be slightly annoyed. Instead, he feels his heart swelling up with just how much she loves that little girl, that little ray of sunshine, that little angel so he giggles and runs up to her and picks her up, causing her to squeal and giggle too. He throws her up into the air and catches her, making her laugh even louder before kissing the tip of her nose.</p><p>"You mean an artist!" he teases her, grinning from ear to ear. "And baby that's beautiful"</p><p>"Really?" she asks, a blush spreading across her cheeks.</p><p>He nods and hugs her tightly.</p><p>"Is it! So this week, we're going to buy you giant sheets of paper like artists have so you won't have to draw on the walls!"</p><p>Later that day, while Lucas is sitting down on the couch with Simon asleep on his chest while Eliott is on the floor, making puzzles with Lily, the older man leans back against the couch behind him. His husband threads his hand through his hair, making him look up and meeting Lucas' big blue eyes staring at him, filled with love.</p><p>"I love you," Lucas whispers to not wake up Simon.</p><p>"I love you too," Eliott says right back with a happy sigh. "Thank you for giving me another chance back in high school."</p><p>"You're worth it. And I have absolutely no regrets."</p><p>Me neither. And he really doesn't. He's happier than he's ever been and there's nothing he would change about this moment.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>